1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a label creation apparatus, a label creation method, and a label creation program for creating a label on which image data having an information function, such as a letter, a mark, and a barcode, is printed.
2. Related Art
There has been a known printing apparatus that arranges image data, such as a photographed image, in a decorative frame and prints the image data arranged in the frame.
For example, JP-A-2006-134230 discloses an image editing apparatus that automatically changes how to fit image data to a frame in accordance with the presence or absence of a decorative frame and arranges the image data in the frame accordingly. In detail, the image data is so maximized and arranged as to fit to a decorative frame (image data enlargement), or the image data is so minimized and arranged as to fit to a non-decorative frame (imaged data reduction). When the thus arranged image data is printed, a printed photograph with the decorative frame is easy to look at because a central portion of the photograph is enlarged, whereas a printed photograph with no decorative frame allows a viewer to grasp the wholeness of the photograph.
On the other hand, there is a desire to arrange a functional object having an information function, such as letter data, a mark that provides a caution or an alarm, a barcode, and a QR code (registered trademark), in a decorative frame and print the functional object arranged in the decorative frame. In particular, there is a desire to provide a label creation apparatus that is easy to operate and capable of arranging such a functional object, for example, on a tape to create a label.
However, when a functional object, such as those described above, is arranged in a frame by using the method described in JP-A-2006-134230 and the functional object arranged in the frame is printed, it is difficult to correctly read information contained in the functional object in some cases.
In detail, when an object is arranged in a decorative frame by using the method described in JP-A-2006-134230, part of the object (periphery thereof, in particular) is undesirably hidden behind the decorative frame in some cases when printed. On the other hand, when the object is arranged in a non-decorative frame, the printed object is undesirably reduced more than necessary. When the object is a functional object, it is difficult to acquire correct information because information contained in the portion hidden behind the decorative frame is missing.
On the other hand, when a barcode, a QR code, or any other functional object is reduced more than necessary, it is difficult to understand information contained in the printed image because the image pattern of the functional object is degraded.